


but I don't want you to go

by aceflowerchild



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Basically juno fucking dies, Blood, Gen, So you know how sometimes theres fix-it fics?, Theres a lot of guilt and self blame on peters part, This isn't one of those, a Ruin-it, a smash-it-to-pieces, its more of a break-it-even-more, not really anything graphic but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceflowerchild/pseuds/aceflowerchild
Summary: "Peter cries out, but it's too late. Juno hits the floor and Miasma cackles, and Peter -he swears he will kill her."orWhen the Martian tumor in Juno's head bursts, his eye isn't the only thing that's hit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I don't think I'm sorry, so enjoy the pain and you can yell at me for it later. Also, Miasma's main dialogue is taken from the podcast, but other than that it's my words.

Peter laughs, taunting, jeering, trying to draw Miasma's attention to himself, to keep it off of Juno. He doesn't remember, exactly, what happens, only that his arms are so tired and that there are so many limbs, _so many_ tentacles.

He cuts and slashes and stabs at every one that he can reach, but a new one always takes its place. But he has to distract her from Juno, who has blood running down his face, streaming from his eye like tears, as he digs through Miasma's mind, trying desperately to find a way to deactivate the Egg.

Suddenly, Peter hears a sickening splat, like a rotten fruit being squashed. Except it comes from Juno. And Peter doesn't want to turn and look, but he does.

He sees Juno, still standing, but swaying dangerously. Blood is pouring from a now-empty eye socket, the face to which it belonged frozen in horror or shock.

"Juno!" Peter cries out, but it's too late. Juno hits the floor and Miasma cackles, and Peter -he swears he will kill her.

"Oh, but what good will that do, theif? It won't bring back your dear detective, now will it? Best to just roll over and _die_."

Peter leans down and scoops the laser pistol from Juno's slack hand -still warm but cooling rapidly -and fires at Miasma's head. She doesn't die, not that Peter expected her to, but it shuts her up enough for him to think.

He looks from the Egg to the airlock to Miasma. If he could contain the blast...

Peter looks back at Juno's body and his face settles into a grim expression. He darts over to the control panel, shooting back at Miasma to keep her at bay. Her face reforms just as the pedestal stops and the doors lock. She shrieks.

"You idiot, do you realize what you're doing?" Miasma screams, _wails_.

"No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me." He takes another shot at a flailing limb.

"That bomb won't just kill you. It will tear you to pieces. Do you know why hardly a shred of Martian matter was left after their extinction? What's inside that bomb -it chews _through_ you, _devours you_. You will feel it in your _every cell_.

"The Egg is the final weapon. The punctuation mark on _all_ life. And you've just trapped it in here with us!" Miasma lunges and Peter shoots at the limbs coming toward him, eyes flicking to the Egg. He can't read the numbers that flit across the screen, but there's only one digit left. Just seconds until the bomb goes off.

He's ready for it.

Peter fires one last shot at Miasma as the Egg cracks open, light spilling from it until it has enveloped the entire bunker. Peter curls into himself and shuts his eyes, listening to Miasma's pained screams until they fizzle and die out.

Then the light fades. Peter cracks open an eye and looks around. No Miasma. The Egg is whole once more. Juno's body is still crumpled on the floor and Peter crawls over to it, places a hand on Juno's throat, but... there is nothing.

He takes the body into his arms and rocks back and forth, tears spilling over and onto the body beneath him. Juno is gone, dead, and Peter can't help but think-

 _you could have saved him, you useless_ -

Peter shakes his head vigorously. No, no, _no_.

 _It should have been you, you should have died, you_ deserve _to be_ dead.

Peter's body is racked with sobs and he's holding Juno as tight as he can, as if that could bring him back, but it can't, and he's gone, _just like Mag_ , and just like everyone else he'd ever loved.

He should be dead with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made you feel something! Hmu on tumblr [hckin-nerd](http://hckin-nerd.tumblr.com) or, for more penumbra related things, [shit-juno-steel-would-say ](http://shit-juno-steel-would-say.tumblr.com). Hope you have a good day/night/whatever!


End file.
